Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 9: Et in Arcadia ego
Et in Arcadia ego The next short day came around as the sun had not risen above the ice shelf, the stadium lights filled the place with light, marking the fact that it's the shortest day, the sun won't rise again for another month. The weather however hadn't reached the south, so the stars still shone from above. "Well, looks like it's the winter solstice, man I hate June the 21st." Jack said as he walked around Arcadia Bay. Soon, he went to Erik's time frame, the year 2019. "Oh, same darkness here." Jack said to himself, just before he saw the rest of the team over at one of the sides of Arcadia bay. "What on Earth are you lot doing here?" Jack asked as he met up with them. "I think that's Jack talk for 'hello'. And we came here because this message suddenly appeared." Andrew explained. Jack looked over to see what the message was. "Et in Arcadia ego... Hmm, doesn't sound like a good translation, especially if it has 'Arcadia' in it." "It's Latin, Arcadia is a reference to a utopian land, and Et in means 'even in', so Even in Utopia ego. I don't know what the last word means though." Erik said, before going on the laptop to see what it meant, while he was doing so however, the message appeared next to the first message. Soon, it spread until the same message was all over the walls and floor of Arcadia Bay. "I got it guys, come look." Erik called out, everyone came over to see the message. "Hmm, okay, definitely not good." Jack said. "What shall we do?" Erik asked. "I suggest we wait for what ever this thing wants, and if any robot come here with the name of Nightmare Freddy I shall personally take it down." Vincentine said, the messages that covered Arcadia Bay were soon disappearing. The next few hours of the day went very average, well, I say that. Erik was looking at the hologram, studying every frame of the explosion. "So, what are you doing then Erik?" Jack asked as he walked toward Erik, seeing the hologram. "Oh, you know the ship we landed in? Well, it actually recorded the explosion, ah, here we go." Erik explained, before tuning the hologram to the right frame. "Okay AvaJ, run the simulation... now." "Here's the simulation." AvaJ said. "AvaJ?" Jack asked, confused. "It's our defence/language UI intelligent program. AvaJ stands for 'Artificially Virtual Argentum, John class." Erik explained, before looking back at the hologram, it was doing some weird things now. "Hey AvaJ, analyse that please." "Analysing... it appears the structure of this has created... code, I'm picking up layers of code from this. Here's the coded version." AvaJ reported, before showing just how complex the code was, the hologram showed something never seen before. "What the, it looks as if it's thinking, but it's not human. You don't think this could be... Artificial Intelligence?" Jack asked. "It looks like it, but AvaJ can't run tests without another program helping. Which is why I've made another UI program, called the 'Artificially Virtual Argentum, Veronica class'." "So, AvaV then. Lets get to work on this, and if it works, what shall we do with it?" "It's as intelligent as a human, so I guess it could either be our defence, or even a peace keeping program. Well, which ever way we use it for, I'm now sure that there's gonna be peace in our time. AvaJ, run some tests, see if it works." "I'll notify you of any development of the experiment, good day to you Erik." As Erik and Jack walked away, Erik thought of something. "We need a team name." Jack – Kevin eisman Andrew – Karl Urban Erik – Matisyahu Vincentine – Kevin Weisman AvaJ – Paul Bettany Previous Episode - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes